Bacterial Contamination
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: two new girls come to ouran with bright green and purple hair and red eyes Hikaru and Kaoru fall for them, but will it all be over when they find out the secret had has haunted them forever...?, Hikaru x oc and Kaoru x oc some people may get ooc sometimes
1. Chapter 1

''Did you hear about the new girls?''

Tamaki sang as he waltzed in the room,

''No…''

Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, Suddenly Haruhi crept in the room hoping no one would see her but it failed horribly because they all saw her,

''HARUHI!'' ''Hello Miss. Fujioka.'' ''Haru-chan!'' ''HEY HARUHI'' ''good morning, Haruhi''

''hey guys…''

She weakly smiled,

''have you met the new girls?''

Tamaki asked, Haruhi flinched,

''yes, they aren't like the usual girls here, they are pretty but in a weird way…''

Tamaki laughed, Haruhi's face remained the same,

''Meaning?''

he smugly asked, Suddenly the doors flew open two girls stood there abnormally beautiful,

''Haruhi…''

the girl on the left said,


	2. we're friendly

Haruhi looked at them in sheer fear,

''yes…''

she whispered, The girl on the right had long neon green hair in ponytails which hung down to her waist and her skin was pale, she had one red eye and one black, she was wearing a black off- shoulder top with black fishnet all down her arms the top was cropped to just below her chest but she fishnet continued to the start of her shorts, which were also black but had a neon green belt she wore black and white striped tights with knee high black boots but the laces were neon green also her hands had green and black gloves and she was also wearing black nail polish, her eyelashes were long and her eyeliner was smudged but she smiled smugly,

''we were wondering where you were, considering you're the only one who talked to us, we wanted to get to know you better,''

she smiled the girl on the left's skin was also very pale her outfit was the exact same as the others only the green was replaced with dark purple her nail polish was still the same black the only thing different was her colour scheme and her hair which was dark purple and was down it was shoulder length her eyes were black,

''we aren't going to hurt you,''

her name was momo, Haruhi smiled at them,

''really?''

she said,

the girls smiled,

''yes, I know we look intimidating but we aren't scary,''

Tamaki spoke up from the corner,

''Yes you are!''

the girls giggled and looked over to see a pair of twins staring at them,


	3. twilight

''What you looking at? ''

The girl on the left, MoMo, yelled at the twins on the other side of the room,

''You!''

Hikaru proudly said,

The girl on the right, Bio Hazard, looked at him,

''think your funny?''

she said starting to get angry,

''no…''

Kaoru smiled, MoMo walked up to kaoru looking him in the eyes,

''good…''

she snarled,

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL*

The girls rested in their Dorm room, Bio Hazard was looking out the window,

''it's so pretty tonight, eh, Momoko?''

Momo walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair,

''yeah, sure!''

Bio Hazard turned her head her eyes open wide, she looked very cute one eye glinting red and the other like a Jet, her green neon hair catching the moon's light,

''Momoko, what's wrong?''

MoMo was staring into space,

''Nothing, Emerald…''

Bio Hazard looked at her sister both in anger and worry,

''I told you not to call me that!''

she said,

MoMo looked at her twin,

''Did you see those twins?''

she smirked, Bio Hazard smiled at her,

''yeah, why?''

MoMo looked at her twin,

''Just wondering…''

then she winked at her sister in a If-you-know-what-i-mean way, Bio Hazard glared at her sister,

''They are trouble, a threat, what if they find out about…''

She looked at her feet then back out the window, the stars shone so brightly, like pixie dust inviting her to join them, if only she could, a tear fell from her cheek and glinted in the twilight then fell,

''Us being…''

MoMo started, Bio Hazard, looked at the stars in envy,

''witches… yes…that''


	4. who r u

''And that's how Shakespeare died…''

Oh god, school, I mean come on, SHAKESPEARE? Who cares? School just keeps teaching you random knowledge, who wants to learn about a dead guy who couldn't speak proper English? Not me!

Bio Hazard was snapped out of her dream by a red head who was sitting next to her, Hikaru,

''psst! I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday because you and MoMo were being evil!''

Bio Hazard looked at him warily and raised an eyebrow,

''Would you like to now, but if you're as boring as this Shakespeare guy I'm going to cry…''

She smirked, Hikaru smiled,

''Ok, I'm Hikaru my twin's Kaoru our mother's a designer, we are stinking rich and I love your hair,''

She smiled,

''Nice!''

Hikaru looked at her mischievously,

''your turn…''


	5. we could do the same

''Well, my name is Bio Hazard my full name's Emerald Suzuki, but don't you dare tell anyone, my twin is Momoko Suzuki but Momo for short, I'm 13 I love green, and keep smiling at me like that and I'm going to fall in love with you…''

Bio Hazard looked at the floor, Hikaru looked at her,

''Aww, how sweet then I'll try extra hard to smile yeah?

Bio Hazard she smiled a bit,

''Miss Suzuki and Mr Hitachiin, if you're so desperate to talk you can do so in detention!''

The teacher boomed, the bell went, school was done for the day,

While Hikaru was walking to detention he caught his brother in the hall he quickly went over to him,

''The Bio Hazard girl, I have her right where I want her, she total fell for me!''

Kaoru looked up at his brother,

''why do I care?''

Hikaru smiled,

''don't be stupid ever since we laid eyes on those girls we wanted them, don't play games Kaoru go get MoMo!''

Then he disappeared, he bolted of to detention where Bio Hazard was waiting for him, She smiled at him,

''Hey there Hikaru took you long enough!''

Hikaru looked around,

''No teacher?''

Bio Hazard nodded,

''Getting it off with the janitor…''

she answered rather bluntly, Hikaru used this to his advantage,

''We should do the same, get to know each other!''

they laughed, Bio Hazard looked up at him,

''I don't think so!''

Hikaru looked at her smiling then he sat down next to her,

''Shame…!''

he cried dramatically, She looked at him both in disbelief and wanting to burst out laughing,

*meanwhile*

''Hey gorgeous how you doing?''

Kaoru smiled at MoMo,

''Fine Kaoru!''

MoMo exclaimed,

''How are you?''

she asked, Kaoru looked up at her longingly,

''In love…''

MoMo looked at him,

''with who…?''

Kaoru smiled,

''guess…!''

MoMo didn't know, Kaoru was really surprised he felt as if he was making it so obvious,

''Come to the host club with me,''

he said, MoMo didn't really want to considering they didn't really like her,

''Come on!''

Kaoru pulled her up stairs when they got to the club it was empty, suddenly the door closed behind them, It was Tamaki, Kaoru pounded at the door,

''LET US OUT!''

he yelled but Tamaki refused, you chat with creepy girl because someone called Japan* wants pictures,

''Fine god, I'll stay here with MoMo, happy?''

Kaoru yelled, Tamaki grinned,

''good! Au revoir!''

Japan from hetalia, just doing fan service.

Au revoir is goodbye in French but I might have spelt it wrong.


	6. witches story

MoMo stood in the corner of the room looking at Kaoru who was sure enough looking back,

''hey…''

she said, He giggled awkwardly,

''I'm sorry for bringing you here, I just wanted to spend some time with you…''

MoMo's eyes glinted,

''really?''

she said,

''of course! How could I not want to!''

Kaoru said lovingly, MoMo blushed,

''I'm not exactly the prettiest or smartest or funniest or ama-''

she was cut off and yanked into a kiss,

*Meanwhile in detention!*

''And that child is how babies are made!''

Hikaru exclaimed, Bio Hazard put her head on the desk in a flustered frenzy,

''I don't want to live on this planet anymore…''

she whimpered, then giggled,

''you didn't need to be so detailed!''

Hikaru smirked,

''really…? Oh yes you probably already knew right?''

Bio Hazard was completely red in the face,

''yes I did know, what's wrong with you!''

Hikaru stared at her not bothering to answer her question,

''were you born like that or did something happen?''

Hikaru asked innocently, Bio Hazard looked extremely puzzled,

''Like what?''

Hikaru pointed at his eye, Bio Hazard caught on,

''my red eye? It's a long story, when I was little me and MoMo were left to die by our own parents, because we were…Different… the other kids bullied us, our parents called us freaks, then left back then both my eyes were black just like MoMo's, until a witch…''

She stopped and clamped her hand over her mouth,

''I can't tell you that!''

Hikaru put his arm round her,

''yes you can…''

She continued,

''until a witch found us, she had been looking for us, we were also witches, so we trained to be stronger until she died leaving us alone again, we were now strong, very strong but unfortunately I was insane, I tried to kill people even MoMo I attempted suicide countless times… until I programmed myself with something to hold my insanity in, I stored it in my eye, my eye is red because of evil things lurking in it, if I disable it, my insanity will return, it is very important, I can do powerful things Hikaru some terrible some astounding, that is why I need to hold my insanity in, I could kill someone,''

Bio Hazard stopped, Hikaru looked at her with pity,

''if you knew you were losing it tomorrow what would you do?''

Bio Hazard cried,

''I would have no choice I would have to be deleted…''

She cried, Hikaru held her in his arms,

''Bio Haz-''

''Please just call me Emmie''

Hikaru held her even closer,

''well Emmie I love you…''


	7. flashback

*Flash Back*

''Freak! Get out don't come back if you do I will kill you both, GET OUT!''

Emerald and Momoko ran so far they thought their legs were going to crumble apart,

''Girls! STOP!''

yelled a woman, who grabbed them,

''You will not believe what I am about to reveal to you but I assure you it is true, you girls are witches…''

*many years later*

''Girls…''

said a raspy voice, Emerald sat at the side of the old woman's bed,

''Yes Mistress…''

She said nearly in tears,

''I will not live long… you girls mean everything to me, goodbye,…''

and she died leaving the girls there alone,

*a few months later*

''Momo, if this was the last thing I said how would you feel…''

MoMo was very cautious of her twin,

''also… what if it was the last thing you heard?''

Bio Hazard plunged a knife into MoMo's arm,

''MoMo, why are you screaming?''

She smiled sweetly, The pain was unbearable,

''but I thought you liked playing doctors and nurses!''

MoMo fled the house, Bio Hazard soon looked into a mirror and said quietly,

''why am I bleeding?''

she said as she cut all down her face and arms, later that night she tried to kill herself, For the 37th time, MoMo couldn't stand to see her sister like this, Bio Hazard only had an hour a day when her sanity returned to her, she used it well incasing her insanity in her left eye, soon they could live their lives as normal…


	8. insanity

Hikaru and Bio Hazard were awoken by booming laughter and many whispers, turns out they had fell asleep in each others arms in detention and know their whole class was looking at them at having laughing fits,

''Hey, bro! having fun?''

Kaoru laughed MoMo stood laughing heartily, Hikaru sprang to his feet and Bio Hazard pretended to still be asleep, but she wasn't, she was crying, not because of the sheer humiliation, but of her dream, the thing she had tried to forget, her past, was haunting her…

She got up without saying a word everyone fell silent, MoMo looked at her sister in concern,

''sis?''

Bio Hazard pulled her sister out the class and sped down the hall, they got to their dorm room without hesitation Bio Hazard started packing, MoMo stopped her,

''What are you doing!''

Bio Hazard burst into tears, but burst into laughter at the same time, she turned round really sharp,

''we need to leave, now, yesterday I came into contact with Hikaru, I hugged him.''

Bio Hazard cried very hard, MoMo shocked looked at her sister,

''me too I kissed Kaoru!''

Bio Hazard looked tired and torn apart,

''our powers… they have some don't they''

MoMo added, Bio Hazard nodded,

''yes…that's why we are in danger also I told Hikaru about us,''

MoMo also started to pack her bags…

''Bio Hazard…''

MoMo said, her voice trailed off as Bio Hazard began to pack a mirror,

The Whole Of Ouran High Stopped In It's Tracks Because Of A Piercing Scream, From Bio Hazard.

MoMo looked at her twin in sheer fear, MoMo didn't realise anything for a full five minutes,

''MoMo…''

Bio Hazard wavered, She turned round to reveal a slasher smile and her legendary red eye was gone,

''WANT TO PLAY DOCTORS AND NURSES?''

MoMo froze in fear, Her sister was better off dead right now, that was something that sunk her heart every 3 seconds her red eyes would appear and Bio Hazard was trying to make a sentence,

''KILL…ME…PLEASE…!''


	9. the end

''Hikaru…?''

Kaoru looked at his twin in worry,

''Are you still pissed about what happened or ar-''

''Kaoru…''

Hikaru interrupted his twin in an eerie voice,

''I don't feel right, I feel like I want to take anger out on something…''

Hikaru said, Kaoru looked at him with a bemused expression,

''huh? Why are you telling me this?''

Hikaru grabbed his twin by the wrist and pulled him towards him,

''I want to take it out on someone,''

Hikaru flashed a creepy smile at Kaoru and lifted his arm to kaoru's hair, Kaoru's memory started to fade away,

''What is Hikaru doing to me! Is it magic no it couldn't be, magic, really, magic, what's that, who's that guy in front of me, Hikaru?, who's Hikaru…''

Kaoru fell to the floor, all he knew was how to speak, he didn't know who anyone was except…

''MoMo…''

Kaoru whispered, the memory wipe had wiped everything except from MoMo, Hikaru kicked his brother hard in the face,

''Kaoru, what's wrong we are just playing fights…''

the inner Hikaru was scared, It was Bio Hazard, her magic and insanity was now part of him,

''KAORU HELP ME!''

Hikaru screamed, Kaoru couldn't,

''who's Kaoru…''

Kaoru faintly whispered, Suddenly MoMo and Bio Hazard barged into the room, MoMo grabbed Kaoru scared,

''Kaoru!''

she cried,

''MoMo? Who's Kaoru?''

MoMo lifted her hands to his head,

''incanataro declanavi lucius mindio remembro…''

she muttered, Kaoru's memory instantly returned, Bio Hazard stared at Hikaru,

''Incanataro…''

she muttered, a vase leapt from where it was and smashed on Hikaru's head, Hikaru, pushed his and forward and Bio Hazard was flung into the wall, the fight continued for 20 minutes,

''MoMo, we have to stop them!'

MoMo kissed Kaoru, then looked at him with a tear in her eye,

''we can't…they aren't them anymore, they either die here or die here…''

Kaoru looked at her puzzled,

''you said die here twice…NO HIKARU!

He caught on they were both going to die here and they couldn't do anything their magic was to strong,

Suddenly Hikaru and Bio Hazard were transported to a white room, they weren't mad anymore, they had no injuries,

''Bio Hazard, where are we…''

Bio Hazard hugged Hikaru then kissed him…

*meanwhile*

''are they dead…MoMo?''

Kaoru asked, MoMo cried,

''yes, Kaoru, they are deceased…''

That night MoMo and Kaoru lost their twins, they weren't coming back…

*20 years later*

''Do you Momoko Suzuki take Kaoru Hitachiin as your lawful wedded husband?''

MoMo smiled,

''I do…''

The priest turned his eyes to Kaoru,

''and do you Kaoru Hitachiin take Momoko Suzuki as your lawful wedded wife?''

''I do…''

that was it MoMo was now Momoko Hitachiin,

Bio Hazard?...Emerald Suzuki?...Who Is She?

Hikaru Hitachiin? I Have Never Heard Of Him…

MoMo and Kaoru had given up magic but before

that they erased the memories of their twins, so they could live a normal life…

What happened to Hikaru and Bio Hazard?

They truly did live happily ever after…

But THAT my friends…is a whole different story…

One…That will never be told…

Let's just say…it is possible to have twins when you are in heaven…

twins…

that are called Neon and Light…


End file.
